


Sandor at the Ball

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: Lady Freeland forgot to take the 'disgraced daughter of a traitor' off the invitation list; when Sansa publicly accepted there was no polite way to take it backKing Joffrey has decreed that Sansa can only be out after dark if she is escorted by the Hound





	Sandor at the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This started as chapter for a story that has yet to come together. The background is slightly A/U ish. After I wrote it I realized that stream of consciousness would work better, never tried it before, so who knows. I did not attempt to reproduce the full color of Sandors's internal dialogue, one can only use variants of "fuck" so many times in each and every sentence before it becomes boring. Feel free to add the color back to your taste.
> 
> The good stuff belongs to GRRM. I suppose he can claim the bad stuff too, but why? Fair use.

The Harold announced:

"Lord and Lady Freeland,  
Lords and Ladies,  
distinguished guests,  
allow me to present:" 

**"Sandor of House Cleagane and the Kingsguard --  
Sansa of House Stark and Winterfell!" **

Sandor felt Sansa give him a mild nudge and they entered the packed ball room of the Hands Tower. _"Walk in like you own the place" Little Bird said "and leave the chirping to me." - Everyone is staring at us. I hate people staring at me .- - Why did I agree to this. His smart assness King Joffrey said Little Bird is not allowed out after fucking dark without my escort, but when she said she was coming to the damn ball I thought I could stand in back as a guard or sit in the lobby with the maids and servants . . -- We could have come fifteen minutes early and found a table in a corner -- But no, a half hour late so everyone will see us. Little Bird insisted "We must make an entrance!"_

 _Little Bird is breathing this in like she's the Queen. Well that gown and she and Shea made should make them stare - That neck line promises to show more than it does, and it shows a lot. I don’t see where she found enough cloth to pin the corsage. - Well this freshly cleaned white cloak and shined chain mail vest isn't too shabby either._

They stopped before Lord and Lady Freeland, bowed and curtsied. Sansa chirped "Lord Freeland we wish you the happiest name day and many more, Sandor picked out this gift for you, I'm sure you will enjoy it." _Seven Hells there are some very nice gift knives in the Kings Armory that no one has seen in hundred years or more. - Buggering useless in a fight._ “My Lady thank you for the invitation, it was most kind." _Damn chirping. Lady Freeland forgot to take the 'disgraced daughter of a traitor' off the invitation list; when Sansa publicly accepted, there was no fucking polite way to take it back. But then twenty more couples accepted - no doubt expecting a debacle._

 

 _I've stood guard at enough balls to know this drill, - We have to circulate and greet every sort of boor and idiot like they were a long lost friend. Sansa is chirping away, haven't heard a serous thing yet._ "Hound good to see you again, _Its fucking Lord Bligh,_ This is my wife Lady Alyse. I thought the Kingsguard were celibate?" _The bustard who stole half his soldiers pay and rations then whipped them for poor morale_. "Good evening my Lord, may I present Lady Sansa of House Stark. The King commanded that I escort her after dark, one must simply obey the King! " _No! I'm chirping like Sansa! Rather run him through, only justice his soldiers will get. --_

_On and on and on. - When is this going to end? - How can she know everybody and the right thing to chirp? - Give her that she does know how to chirp, her septa taught her well._

_\-- The way they look at me, when I was drunk I've killed people for less! Seven hells I should kill them for the way they look at Sansa. -- The other ladies seem to be giving her a grudging respect._

 

 _Well I expected the dinner to be cold, the kitchen is in another building in case of a fire. But Lady Freeland did it right; seven courses that are supposed to be cold or still taste good cold. Except for this dammed well burnt steak, it would make bloody good plate armor._

_The food is better than the people. The two couples across the table from Dorne and the Reach; don't they know anything except damn flowers. The man on Sansa's right has made a pass at her with his wife present. Well Sansa put him in his place and his wife spilled something all over him. This ugly bitch on my left - Insulting me the whole time like I wasn't here - Damned Gregor burned me, was she born with that face?_

 

The tables were moved aside and the musicians started to play some livelier music. Lord and Lady Freeland took the first dance and when the second started Sansa gave him a tug and said "Time to dance." 

_I hate this, I have two left feet, I'll make us both look like fools._ "Sandor," softly to not be overheard "just like we practiced, Just do the steps and I'll worry where your feet are, I promise you won't step on them. Let’s go one two three one two three".. _One two three one two three - People are just waiting for me to crush her feet - step step slide step step slide - why can't a bloody waltz have a decent four counts like a march? How can she put up with my dancing? A broom stick would be a better partner. -- At last, it is ending._ “Sandor“, she chirped ”have a seat you earned yourself a drink. Not too much I‘ll be back for another dance." 

_There she goes dancing with all the knights and lords. But they know how and she is having fun, -- this wine isn't bad._

 

 _She's coming back._ "Time for another dance Sandor, let's remind everyone who I came with." _She wants everyone to remember she came with an ugly burned dog? I don't understand the rules._ “Sandor, who was that you were chatting with?" 

"Sir Jon, the master at arms at Bigpine castle, we served together in the Greyjoy uprising, his Lord brought him in last night."  
`  
"And his lady? She looks like I've seen her before."

"She's Ros," _This can get me in trouble. Good thing Tryion reserved her when we were at Winterfell._ She came from Wintertown, since Ser Jon doesn't know anyone in town, he rented her for the evening."

Sansa blushed. "Wintertown. Oh, Theon's Ros, I hope she gave him the pox!"

_Theon deserves fucking worse. - - one two three one two three, well maybe I won't embarrass her. - - - It’s over, I can get another drink._

_What's this. Some girl about Sansa's age and several inches taller in flats s dragging her mother over here? This can't be fucking good._

"Lady Sansa. I'm I'm Lizbete from Sheepfarm. this is my mother Lady Hewett."

Sansa responded "Pleased to meet you ladies"..

"Lady Sansa, It’s so hard for me to find a dancing partner that is taller than I am, could I borrow the Hound for the next dance."

_NO, say Fucking NO!_

"Lady Lizbete, his name is Sandor, and he would be delighted, wouldn't you Sandor. Just like we practiced and everything will be fine."

_One two three, step step slide. Great, Now I get to step on the feet of some Lords' precious daughter._

"Sandor," she said, “It is so nice to dance with someone taller than me. Most boys are just tall enough to stare at my chest, and they sometimes forget to think about their steps."

_Well, don't dance with fucking Joffery, he'll lean over and take a mouthful!_

 

Two drunk guests were getting loud and threatening to draw swords. _"At last something I know how to do._ Picking each one up by the neck, just enough so their feet were off the floor but not so as to cause comment, he said. "If you really want to fight you can meet me on the practice field tomorrow morning your two against my one, or sit down and enjoy the party." _Never seen anyone get sober that fast!_

 

 _What does Lord Freeland want._. "Hound, thank you for getting those drunks to sit down." 

"My Lord, that's what the Kingsguard does."

"I liked your gift, I see the Kingsguard has access to the King's armory, don't worry, it is the best gift I got tonight. I'll wear it proudly."

"Yes, My Lord."

"My wife is very happy, you and Lady Sansa turned a good party into the event of the year; after the Queen's of course." _I'm glad Sansa is doing well, I was afraid I would embarrass her._

"Thank you, my Lord" 

 

"Sandor, it is time to leave" _. I survived I don't think I made a fool of myself. - Great everyone is seeing us leave arm in arm. My head could be on a pike. Good thing Shea has ten witnesses to see us go different directions._ " 

"Sandor, did you have a good time?" _Scarred shitless the whole time_ "I enjoyed being with you." _well that is true_ "and you?"

"Yes, I did, and I think it will be a while before they forget about this 'disgraced daughter of a traitor.' Sandor you did well, I am proud to have had you for an escort."

"I had this thought Sansa. This is the ladies version of a tournament and you were last one standing in the melee."

Pointing to her corsage "I was wearing your favor, how could I miss?"

"But what was my part, a greave, a buckle, maybe a strap?"

"Why Sandor, if I'm the last one standing you're my King of Love and Beauty"

_*( &^$@ **WHAT** #$%^*(( **THE**? >{)&#$ **FUCK** ][}{&$%#!!!_


End file.
